


the orchard just across from frenzy farm.

by lvl5xiaojun



Series: The Island. [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other, dreamcatcher n ateez are cousins accept it!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl5xiaojun/pseuds/lvl5xiaojun
Summary: five times yoohyeon and gahyeon realized some men are worth having around on the battle royale island.
Relationships: Friendship!!!! - Relationship
Series: The Island. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044123
Kudos: 3





	the orchard just across from frenzy farm.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo!
> 
> another fic for the island collection. yes this is based around fortnite again fuck u.
> 
> it's not beta read again, and I'm super fucking sorry but life is busy and stressful. waa waa.

_ vindertech users yoohyeon01 and gahyeon98. welcome! _ _  
_ _ you are now on the battle royale island. please say hello _ _  
_ _ to your squad partners yunho004 and seonghwa083. the _ _  
_ _ game will begin shortly. thank you for taking part! _

_ the first time they met yoohyeon was a skeptic.  _ they didn’t do squads. gahyeon had been the only person she’d ever been in and out of the loop with. it was vindertech, who had placed them in this situation and honestly -- she hated it. the two males didn’t seem too… intimidating. in fact, it was the tallest one who had made the first move. there was a spring in his step, fingers splaying as he waved. the quieter boy behind him smiled politely as they stood in front of the two girls “hello.. um.. i’m seonghwa. this is yunho.” yoohyeon looked them over for a moment before biting on her lip 

“i’m yoohyeon, and the girl over there ---- “ she turned and pointed towards the brunette, who had been practicing building with the materials she had “is gahyeon. are you good? how close have you gotten?” it’s yunho who spoke up, grin on his face and his hand extended. yoohyeon shook it with a kind of nervousness about the way she stood. it was awkward. she didn’t do this kind of stuff with people.

“we’ve gotten close in the duo’s line. that’s why they moved us here. always top three.”

yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile, teeth buried into her lip as she did “that’s good enough for me.”

\-----

**the second time was wholesome.** they’d stopped at the orchard across from frenzy farms. gahyeon was injured, not too much -- but enough for the pain in her leg to cause her to sit down. she glanced at the two older members of their group, before she felt the log beside her jiggle slightly. head turned towards the boy she’d heard gahyeon called yunho. she allowed the friendliest of smiles to appear on her rounded face, before glancing down to what he was holding. “ _ an apple?” _

“they can give you back a tiny bit of what you’ve lost! might help that leg” her face was confused, fingers brushing over the side of her cheek before she took the red fruit from his hand and took a bite out of it. _ these boys were smart _ , she thought to herself. the pain in her leg was subsiding rather quickly, the little blue bar above her head slowly refilling with every bite that she took. after a few moments and laughing at the terrible jokes that yunho had been telling her, gahyeon grinned “i like you two. you’re both smart. i hope yoohyeon lets you stay with us.”

yunho smiled back fondly “i do too.”

\-----

_ the third time was a moment of solace.  _ they’d taken a moment upon the top of a hill. they were still upon the edge of the circle, and yoohyeon had been watching the vicious purple sky get closer and closer. it was seonghwa, who had led her by the shoulder to where the other two were sat. she had chance to relax, and it was because of the two new people in their loop. she could handle this, keeping them around. they were good at what they did, and they could easily win this with them. it was nice. 

it was gahyeon who broke the silence, turning to her friend with a smile and nibbling upon her lip “can we keep them? i know they’re not.. not a pair of dogs, but i like having them around. yunho… he makes me laugh -- and i know you like seonghwa too” of course, it was gahyeon who wanted them to stay, but something niggled at the back of yoohyeon’s head. keeping them around would be good. it could work.

“of course, baby --- “ but their conversation is broken by seonghwa, who’s handing her a sniper rifle with a smile “shall we go stand away from them and i can teach you how to shoot this?” the girl responded with a grin

“yeah, let’s do it.”

\-----

**and the fourth time was down to sheer fear.** it was in the middle of the map, that yoohyeon had noticed gahyeon had fallen to a sniper bullet. she'd tried, so hard to get back over and get the revive on her, but it was too late. her reboot card was out in the open. there were at least four other groups around them, and hiding behind the shining pink parts of the zero point sticking out of the ground could only last for so long. seonghwa turned to yunho "we can make it over there if you build on me, and then we can go back with materials and... you can get the revive on her." a plan. a plan that would stick gahyeon with absolutely nothing. they both turned to her, the stain of dried tears on her cheeks a sad sight to see

"you go into that building. remember what i taught you earlier?" she nodded, the sniper from earlier switched to her current hand. yunho continued "you take a seat in the window, and if you see someone shooting at us -- you shoot."  _ she shoots _ . she could remember that. yoohyeon managed to get into the nearby house, her hands still shaking. a quick survey of the area around them, and she only noticed one group actively on them

_ you can do this _

and every time a wall was built, yoohyeon covered with deep breathes.  _ one, two, three. _ one by one, people fell to a perfectly aimed bullet. damn, seonghwa was good at teaching. maybe gahyeon was right. she’d been thinking about what she’d said. it would be good to keep them around if they won this. the loud siren from the reboot van echoed through the silent air, and the only thing yoohyeon remembered at that point was the soft voice of her friend

“holy shit! **_that was weird!_** ”

\----

_ the fifth time felt amazing _ . it was gahyeon who had landed the final shot. the other’s had been involved in.. well, the easiest way to describe it was a build battle that was worthy of being called the taj mahal. the towers were high, and the final group was down to one member. one member who was still alive was up the top, strengthening his hiding spot. that was until the sniper shot that left gahyeon’s gun cracked through the air.

it had been years since gahyeon had seen the outside world. the celebratory horns that went off were loud and she hadn’t even noticed the other three climb down and run over to her 

_ “we’re free!”   
“holy shit, gahyeon. you did it!”   
“i get to see my mom!”   
“jesus fuck. finally!” _

“hey guys?” gahyeon watched as the drones flew overhead, ready to pick them up and finally take them out of the loop “we’re still gonna be friends after this, right?” there’s a look of happiness on all of their faces. they were out of the loop. they’d finally be able to go home and live normal lives. of course, they’d do their own thing, but nodding to the other male and female beside him, seonghwa smiled

“of course we will. coffee tomorrow?”


End file.
